


Day Off

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen. PWP. Regina and Emma decide to stay in bed today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Emma turned in the bed and felt her arm hit something soft. She moved forward and hugged Regina's back. Regina opened her eyes to check the clock beside the bed and turned to Emma.  
-Morning, sweety... - She slid an arm over her waist.  
-Shh... I'm still sleeping. - Emma replied, eyes closed, pulling her closer.  
-Emma, we have work.  
-Then you can go first.  
-No way, i own this town, i'll go when i finish sleep. You are the employee, you have to go--  
-You are my boss, give me a day off.  
-Fine... - Regina got up and put on her robe.  
-Where are you going?  
-Someone have to send Henry to school.  
Regina leaves the room and Emma smashes her head against the pillow again.  
A few minutes later, Regina is back. She removes the robe and get back into the bed.  
-What you gonna do now? - Sleepy Emma is very communicative.  
-What i always do after you and Henry leave. Sleep for 2 more hours, watch cartoons and eat cookies for breakfast.  
\--Or... we could do... something fun - Emma throws a leg between Regina's and starts to kiss her neck.  
-Hm... I'm okay with this... but - Regina turns to get on top of Emma - It's your day off, you shouldn't do the dirty job.  
-You gonna do my dirty job, Madam Mayor?  
-Oh, you bet i'm gonna make you dirty - Regina pulls Emma's legs to each side of her and leans to kiss her wife.  
Regina is pressing their bodies together, enjoying the skin heat and nakedness from last night. Emma slides her arms down the witch's back, leaving a light red trail of scratches till she reaches her butt and dig her fingers in the flesh. Regina bites the Sheriff's lower lip in response.  
-Let's not bleed on the sheets today, okay? - Regina propose, and she let go of her butt.  
-Okay... for today.  
As Regina moves, she feels Emma's hips heating up against hers, and decides to go down. But first. She kneels on the bed, staring at Emma. The savior enjoys the view of her naked wife in front of her, licking her finger slowly, thinking... teasing...  
-What are you waiting for? - She challenges the queen.  
-I don't know... - Regina had a childish look on her face. She took a finger off her mouth and slid it down Emma's abs, till she hit a perky little muscle between her legs - Maybe i want you to... say a magic word.  
Regina kept caressing the muscle slowly, watching Emma shiver at every touch.  
-Hm... please... - Emma exhale quietly.  
-What? I can't hear you, honey... - Regina moved her hand a little lower and got her finger more wet, then back to what she was doing.  
-Please! - Emma say more clearly.  
-Okay... - Regina slides her tongue across her lips and lower her head over the poor muscle she has been torturing for the past minutes. A kiss to heal everything. Emma's entire body relaxes and shivers as Regina starts to gently suck it. Emma starts to move her hips in Regina's rhythm, the queen notices that her savior is almost over the edge and hold her hands ("no more nail holes in my sheets, please"). Emma feels the pressure building up inside her body, one last push and she curls her toes, with a firm grip on Regina's hands and a heavy breath, she hit the spot and relaxes again. Regina sustains her ministrations for a while, sending small pleasure waves trough Emma's body, till her wife be completely satisfied and say she could stop.  
Emma pulled her queen back up for a kiss. They laid there for a while, recomposing.  
-What now? - Emma asks, her heartbeat getting back to normal.  
-Cartoons, and cookies - Regina answered and turned the tv on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
